


Betrayed

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [33]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: this hurt and I liked it





	Betrayed

Nerevar lounged, if that's what it could be called, against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched the Altmer with a scowl, how he nodded slightly towards a Thalmor agent who stood out like a sore thumb. This was the first that made him suspicious. 

Then it happened again, but the Altmers face curled with a vicious smile that was gone before anyone could catch on, but Nerevar was dead. And he very rarely missed anything. He followed him more closely, leaving Nerevals side to investigate. But the Altmer was smart, crafting spells around the rooms he was in to stop any intruders, dead, undead or living likewise. 

So he waited, with a held breath and often snappish attitude, for the Altmer to make his move. He was anxious, it was times like this that brought him back to when he was alive, when he waited for the enemy to make their move behind the fake smiles and cheerful attitudes. He was a Chimer, it was what he anticipated. It went on for months, and it was infuriating. 

But it made him prepared for any betrayal, for any hints or signs that he would harm his host. But he was only thinking of Nereval, not of anyone else. 

The first strike was a deadly one, one clean slice across the throat. The Vampire fell like a sack of bricks, and Nerevar leapt into action, grasping Nerevals arm and pulling her out of the way of the deadly dagger. Her flight instinct kicked in, and she leapt over tables and chairs of the home, aiming for the front door. Instead of opening it like a civil person, she felt the ground shudder beneath her feet, and a sudden force sent her flying through the door. The impact shattered it, bits of wood sliced and stuck into her skin. When she landed on the ground, she was weeping, blood trickled from her head and wounds, tears streamed down her cheeks. 

She lay there stunned for a moment, before dragging herself across the ground. A hand grasped around her arm and hauled her to her feet, then urged her along. She limped across into the shaded wood area, her breath coming out as heaves. No words were spoken between the General and the Nerevarine, only understanding that they had to go, they had to leave. Gals'sen was dead, and his secrets were not so secret now.

Aidrian was never their friend. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey I mean if he wants to be a thalmor then he can. his character in my playthroughs was always a bit of a dick anyway


End file.
